Alte/Hyper
Hyper Alte's hyper is Self-Destruct. When the Hyper is used and Alte is KO'd the attacker will also be KO'd and lose half their stars. (If Alte is not KO'd by the attack, the card effect will not activate) Additionally, Self-Destruct will activate Alte's passive ability, giving her an additional +1 Attack (to a maximum of +3) for the remainder of the game. KO'ing an enemy with Self-Destruct does not give any wins, and will not count as a KO for the purposes of any achievements or unlock requirements which involve getting KO's. Strategy Self-Destruct is unique in the sense that it can reward the player for deliberately walking into a potential KO situation. If used well, it has the ability to both feed Alte's ability to attack as well as stopping the advance of opponents. As a Hyper whose effects only activate upon the user being KO'd, timing is crucial for the proper usage of Self-Destruct. Although using Self-Destruct from full HP may work in some situations, such as against bosses (particularly the ) and high-attack characters, more often than not using Self-Destruct from full HP will result in a wasted Hyper. Thus, it is critical that the player effectively manages her HP when looking to use Self-Destruct. The main advantage that Self-Destruct has over any other Hyper is the unease generated by the card itself and its extremely cheap price. Opponents will often be wary of attacking Alte the longer the game progresses, as the risk of their assault backfiring will be ever present. This is a double edged sword however, since as a result, the player may have to try to initiate combat themselves and damage their own health. In many cases, HP depletion will naturally occur throughout the game via landing on panels and using cards to aid Alte's endeavors. Cards such as and can be used to lower Alte's health, and cards such as , , , and especially can be used to force players into battling Alte. The Hyper does feature a few disadvantages, however. Self-Destruct usually requires similar setup to , in that the player will want to low their health as much as possible to guarantee their own death. Unfortunately, Alte's stats are not convenient for this task, as her low defense may KO her rather than reduce her HP, and her above average evasion, may cause her to dodge strong attacks, when the player intended for the opponent to KO them. The player may also never get to use the Hyper, as similar to , players may actively avoid attacking Alte for fear of activating Self-Destruct, which is problematic if the player is behind in star count and needs to KO someone to have a chance. The player will also not be able to start using the Hyper until Norma 3, which gives the Hyper a late start unless is used. A more unique detriment to Self-Destruct is that similar to , there are a few characters and cards that can maneuver around it's effect. For instance, if is not in form Self-Destruct will not KO him or cause him to lose stars. Similarly, QP's will not prevent the KO but will prevent the star loss effect. Cards such as and can also help the opponent easily bypass the Hyper.